joshthehedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. EggRey
Dr. Equeraeius or Dr. EggRey is an evil scientist with 300 IQ and is Josh the Hedgehog's archenemy. Mysteriously, he is known as a Bureinosapien, a race of extraterrestrial beings with extreme intellect. As he was transported to Diablodia, he sees Reff, he made a pact with him and he reigned Diablodia, replacing Arthur. History At first, he lived in Bureiniverse, where Bureinosapiens live. He was born in their home with her unknown mother and father. During his childhood years, he wished to travel to other universes to show his intellect. When EggRey grew up, his ancestor heard his wish and accidentally he got to Ancient Dimension. At this, he became boastful. Josh met him but he was disgusted of EggRey's boastfulness. Because of that, he became evil. He made creations to defeat Josh, yet at the cost of being defeated oftentimes. In the year 3222, Dr. EggRey wreaked havoc in Ventilus using his new mech named the Equera Beater. He finally encountered his archenemy, Josh the Hedgehog. They both battled, causing chaos around the battlefield. Josh was overwhelmed because he was yet very cocky during the fight. He was ensnared by the Beater's giant metal hand. Dr. EggRey prepared to charge his Mutator Cannon. He fired the said cannon at Josh. In contrast to his expectations, the Chromasapien electronullifying gene inside Josh has been lengthened due to the gene's ability to automatically attract free foreign nucleotides and arrange them according to the gene's prior nuclear arrangement. Afterwards, Josh was able to change elements spontaneously using his BakuEmeralds without a potential drawback, which defeated Dr. EggRey and blew him and his robot away. He transports himself in Mobius, and he turned into a human like Dr. Eggman. he meets this doctor like him for the first time, then they become like brothers. Before he left Mobius, he created various virtual simulations and trained himself to defeat his archenemy. After that, he unknowingly returned to Antiquus to wreak havoc in Ventilus once more, not until Dr. EggPlankton arrived accidentally from a time anamoly. They teamed up against the heroes, but they still got defeated. After that, he and Dr. EggPlankton deployed their armed forces against the heroes but their plan was still foiled. Few months later, he founded an empire called "Equera Empire" in Diablodia. He made a pact with Psireff, Deific Darkness, earning his new title in the Diablodian royalty as the new Diablodia King. Arthur, the former Diablodia King, loathed the evilness of him and Reff and sided with the heroes. Personality He is an arrogant, calculating, cruel, and sadistic individual. He is fond of capturing specimen for his robotic experiments, especially babies. He hates Josh and attempted to defeat him, but to no avail. Abilities 'Immense Intellect - '''He has great intellect, ranging from 300-320 IQ. Due to this, he was capable of founding an empire of robots and even creating multiple robots of colossal size in his disposal, in order to defeat his enemies. He singlehandedly created the Equera Beater, Equera Aeratos, Equera Fulminos, Equera EX Machina, and his two ultimate robots: Jupiter and Galacticius. Each of his massive contraptions were constructed for a duration of 3-4 days (except for the ultimates, which are for 7-8 days each). However, he takes a two-day break to stave off physical and mental exhaustion. The description of his robots are as following: *'Equera Beater - 'Dr. EggRey's first mech built, since his invasion on Ventilus. *'Equera Aeratos -''' *'Equera Pyretos -' *'Equera Fulminos -' *'Equera EX Machina - '''Dr. EggRey's most versatile mech and his personal mech. *'Equera Jupiter - 'Dr. EggRey's largest and most powerful mech. *'Equera Galacticius - 'Dr. EggRey's replacement for the EX Machina. '''Immense Weaponry Knowledge -' '''Human Transmutation - '''He can trasmutate into a human being for a long time. '''Laser Formation - '''He can fire laser beams from his head, but this ability is rarely seen. Weaknesses He gets angry easily when defeated. He loses control of himself when he is recently down after defeat then he is trying to get revenge on Josh & co. He is quite talkative. He tends to utterly destroy the heroes head-on without thinking what tricks may get in the heroes' sleeves. He is weak to fire, strangely. Looks Appearance As a Bureinosapien, he has lime-green skin, resembling an ogre of some sort. He has an oval-shaped head with large eyes, flat nose, wide mouth, and two antennae with circular edges. In contrast to his human form's muscular appearance, he looks leaner. As a human, he has tan skin. He does not look obviously muscular, unlike stereotypically macho men. Attire He wears a purple turtleneck trench coat with golden trimmings, bearing a strange resemblance to a pharaoh. The jacket has four, circular, golden buttons; each pair is attached to his torso. He also wears a pair of black boots with silver trimmings and dark slacks. He is also seen wearing a pair of smooth, white boots. Bakugan His Guardian Bakugan is Equerix. He has Mineral Bakugan named Garnetix, Peridotoid, Opaltron, Sapphirus, & Emeraldneer. Trivia TBA Category:Evil beings Category:Scientists Category:Leaders Category:Bureinosapien Category:Villains